ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda would be an American-Japanese computer-animated fantsy action adventure film written and directed by Dean DeBlois and produced by Bonnie Arnold and Shigeru Miyamoto. Based on the videogame series of the same name by Nintendo, the film would be a co-production between DreamWorks Animation and Nintendo, and would star the voices of Jay Baruchel, Naomi Scott, Cate Blanchett, Andy Serkis, Tom Vaughan-Lawlor, Angela Lansbury, and Anthony Hopkins. Development for the film would begin in 2021, with The Legend of Zelda creator Shigeru Miyamoto being set to produce the film for DreamWorks Animation, while DeBlois would join the film as writer and director in ealry 2022. The film's plot would be mainly inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, as DeBlois would feel it would be the perfect source material due to it being the first game in the franchise's chronology. The animation team would be composed of both DreamWorks and Nintendo animators in order for the designs to resemble the Zelda video games' designs, while still working with DreamWorks' animation techniques. The Legend of Zelda ''would be released in December 21, 2024, to critical and comercial success. The film would gross 749.3 million dolars over a budget of 198 million, and it would be praised by critics for its direction, animation, screenplay, voice acting, musical score, and visual effects. The film would earn an Annie Award nomination for Best Animated Feature and an Academy Award nomination for Best Visual Effects, and would win an Academy Award for Best Original Score. Synopsis In the kingdom of Skyfall, knight-in-training Link discovers that destiny holds great plans for him when, after the Princess Zelda becomes lost in the legendary Surface after an attempted kidnapping at the hands of the mysterious Ghirahim, he is suddenly called by the Goddess Sword, which reveals him to be the legendary hero who shall save the world from destruction. with the aid of Zelda, Fi, the sword's spirit and Link's guardian,, and Impa, a Sheikah from the Surface, Link must find the bravery inside himself and master the power of the Triforce of Courage in order to stop Ghirahim from releasing his master: the powerful warlord Demise, who plans to unleash his Demon Realm all over the world. Cast * Jay Baruchel as Link, a young knight.in training who is revealed to be the prophesied hero that shall stop Demise, and wielder of the Triforce of Courage * Hunter Schafer as Zelda, the Princess of Skyfall who gets lost in the Surface, and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom * Cate Blanchett as Fi, the spirit of the Goddess Sword who becomes Link's mentor and guardian. * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ghirahim, a Demon Lord and Demise's apprentice, who plans to use Zelda's shard of the Triforce to released Demise. * Andy Serkis as Demise, the Demon King and wielder of the Triforce of Power, who was impresioned by the goddess Hylia, and who plans to gather the remaining shards of the Triforce to destroy the world and absorb it with his realm. * Michelle Yeoh as Impa, an old woman from the Surface who was part of the Sheikah, and who helps Link and Zelda to follow their destinies. * Anthony Hopkins as King Harkinan, Zelda's father and the king of Skyfall, who hopes that his daughter may become an even better ruler than him. Music Alan Silvestri, who previously worked with director Dean DeBlois on Disney's ''Lilo and Stich ''(2002), would compose the film's score, which would feature elements from the video game's score. Silvestri would say that he would go for "an adaptable approach" for the film's score, in order for the film's themes to adjust to each scene's setting. Silvestri would create a theme for Link that would "sound coward but with an internal bravery" in order to reflect his character arc, while Silvestri would compose "a royal theme" for Zelda that would "hold give a hint that can be better than what it is", and he would compose a theme for Ghirahim that would reflect that character's mysterious nature. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film would have an approval rating of 89% based on 186 reviews, with an average rating of 8.89/10. The film's critical consensus would read, "An action-packed and heartfelt adventure with a sense of wonder and beatifull visuals, ''The Legend of Zelda ''adapts the popular franchise by giving fans and audiences a compelling story with great vocals, resulting in a very enjoyable experience for everybody". On Metacritic, the film would have a weighted rating of 70 out of 100 based on 42 reviews, indicating "generally postive reviews". Trivia * The name of "King Harkinan" would come from the 1989 ''The Legend of Zelda animated series. * While the video game Skyward Sword ''would serve as a primary inspiration for the film's plot, several elements would be altered in order for the story to work as a film, such as Link starting with a somewhat fearful personality, Zelda being a princess (a title which she did held in most games), and Ghirahim being Demise's servant rather than his sword. * This would be the second video game-based film to be co-produced by Nintendo, after Ilumination's ''Super Mario Bros. ** Ironically, both films would be distribuited by Universal Pictures. * Dean DeBlois previously worked with Jay Burachel and Cate Blanchett on DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon ''franchise. * DeBlois would describe the film's theme as "discovering that your heart holds everything you need to triumph". * DeBlois would be inspired of the idea of a cowardly Link by the concept of bravery being fighting fear, and the fact that Link's personality in the game's is relatively unknown. * Ghirahim's line after Demise is ressurrected, "''My humble personage bows before your grandeur", would be a reference to the film Avengers: Infinity War, in which Tom Vaughan-Lawlor's character in that film said the same line to that film's main antagonist, Thanos. According to DeBlois, the line would be added because he felt "that was the best way to incorporate DreamWorks' pop culture-referencing style while keeping intact the character and the franchise".